1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brake device, more particularly to brake device for a child carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a child carrier (e.g., a stroller) includes a wheel provided with a conventional brake device in the form of a brake pedal. A user steps on the brake pedal to make a brake stick move into and be disposed between adjacent two of spokes of a hub of the wheel so as to lock the wheel of the child carrier and stop the child carrier. However, when the user steps on the brake pedal, the brake stick may not be completely moved into engagement with the spokes. If the user releases the brake pedal while the wheel of the child carrier is not completely locked, a baby on the child carrier may potentially be under danger.